List of Dexter's Laboratory Fanon episodes
These are a list of fanmade Dexter's Laboratory episodes. 52 fanon episodes were produced spanning 4 seasons. Season 1 #The Incredible Shrinking Dexter/Dee Dee And The Whale/Robattle: Dexter gets shrunken by a mad scientist named Mr. Harry Madman/Dee Dee befriends a whale but has permission trouble with Mom and Dad, and Dexter keeps making it's feelings hurt to make Mee Mee so angry/Robattle Comes To Town To Destroy It So Monkey Has Beat Him Up #Imaginary Fiend/ Destroyor /Dee Dee Lockdown: /Koosy and Dee Dee are annoying Dexter so he imagines an imaginary friend of his own who is evil and will destroy Koosy/Monkey goes up against an evil monster called Destroyor/A lockdown drill is accidentally caused by Dee Dee and she has to blame herself by getting in trouble. #The Dex-Terminator/Crushor/Dexter's Ink: Dexter's lab has been invaded -- by a rodent! And who would've thought that such a tiny little mouse could wreak such havoc? Ro-Dent has chewed through all Dexter's computer cables, munched on his floppy disks, and made mincemeat of his robots' wiring. Dexter knows he has to catch that mouse and get rid of it! But when Dee Dee decides to make Ro-Dent her pet, their sibling rivalry reaches epic proportions./An evil heavy robot called Crushor is crushing the city and Monkey has to stop him/Dexter is sick and tired of doing stupid chores around the house. So the boy genius invents a clever solution to his problem -- an amazing pen that hypnotizes his family into doing his chores for him. Everything's going great -- until the pen falls into the hands of Dexter's archrival, Mandark! Soon Mandark has both Dexter and the lab in his power. There's only one person who can save Dexter now -- his pesky sister, Dee Dee. But will she? #Cootie Wars/Attackor/Dr. Dee Dee & Dexter Hyde: When Dee Dee sends her evil, icky girl cooties to invade Dexter's lab, the boy genius knows no cootie shot can possibly protect him. There's only thing to do do: declare WAR! Dexter's got the perfect plan to take his sister down -- he'll create his own super-strength boy cooties! This is it: the duel that will bring their sibling rivalry to its peak. And Dexter's determined to win, one cootie at a time..../An evil beast is attacking everyone in the town and Monkey must stop him/Dexter is determined to continue his quest for SCIENCE! And to compete with his rival, Mandark, the boy genius must keep his brilliance growing always. So Dexter creates a potion that splits his personality in two -- half to do the thinking and creating, and half to take care of all his daily, mundane tasks like sleeping, eating, and cleaning his room. Only problem is... daily Dexter turns out to be a hairy, growling creature, and thinking Dexter has no idea. There's only one person who can save Dexter now... his silly sister, Dee Dee. #Dexter's Big Switch/Slicor/I Dream Of Dexter: When Dee Dee interferes with Dexter's Virtual Identity Teleporter, the two siblings end up switching bodies. And it couldn't have happened at a worse time. Today Dee Dee's scheduled to be a Flower Princess at her dance recital and Dexter's supposed to be inducted into the Young Geniuses of America Society. Can Dexter switch them back in time... or will he end up spending the rest of his life in a tutu?/Monkey battles an evil creature with knives called Slicor/Dexter's archrival Mandark is at it again. This time he's come up with a truly nefarious scheme -- he's invented a special helmet that allow him to enter and control Dexter's dreams. The boy genius fights back, and soon he and his evil archenemy are locked into a "dream duel." With all this dream-fighting, Dexter barely has time for his inventions -- or school (he keeps falling asleep in class). There's only one person who can save him now -- his stoopid seester, Dee Dee... #Horse Of A Different Dexter/Knights Of The Periodic Table:It's Dee Dee's birthday, and what she wants more than anything else is a pony. So Dexter decides to build her one in his lab. Dee Dee is delighted with the pony -- but then she wants it to fly. And talk. And play the radio. Before he knows it, Dexter has created a monster! Can he conquer his own invention... before it gallops crazily off into the sunset with his pesky older sister?/Dexter goes medieval! He is Sir Dexter of Labalot, a Knight of the Periodic Table, and he must save the fair Lady DeeDeever from a horrible fate. But unfortunately, Dexter's rival, the Mandark Knight, has followed him back to days of olde and is constantly getting in the way. Will the squabbling knights be able to put aside their differences and come to Lady DeeDeever's rescue? #Science Fair Showdown/Zappo Change-O/Koosland: Dexter and Mandark are both in the science fair and both try to make a better invention than each other. Dexter makes a gun that changes things. Dexter discovers that Dee Dee and Koosy have an imaginary land called Koosland. #Brain Power/Little Lab or Horrors: Dexter's made the most amazing discovery known to Planet Earth -- alien life! Unfortunately for the boy genius, his archrival Mandark has made the same discovery. But soon both boys learn that this alien has only one thing on its mind -- or rather, its stomach -- and that's eating the smartest brains it can find. Now, for the first time in his life, Dexter actually wants to prove that Mandark is smarter than him. But is he clever enough to pull it off?/TBA #Robodexter / Habitravails #Beastmater / Bubble Boy #Dee-Dee-Fo-Fun #Perfect Chemistry #The Blue Hole Season 2 #No Gloves, No Love / Leave Me Aclone! #Protoplasm Man! / Under Dexter's Skin #What = Funny? / Forget Me Not #Teacher's Pet Peeve: Dexter and Mandark both try to become better than each other in argument over Mr. Luzinski's favorite student. Mr. Luzinski knows what their doing and decides to use this sgainst them to make them do whatever they want for him. #Totally Tanked / The Abominable Snowball #Prehistoric Dexter!: Dextog is in his cave inventing things until Mandorg comes and they get into a fight. Doo Daa has to break them up with her dinosaur, the Koosalagoopasaourous. #Little Sister/Another Mandark Cartoon: Dexter accidently turns Dee Dee into a baby./TBA #Dee-Dee's Pony Tale / Miniaturized Golf #Dexter's New Clothes / Spook House #Doot-Doot-Doot! / Control Freaks / Time On My Side! #Spoonj #Journey to the Center of Dee-Dee / Auction Action #The Big Move / Silent Treatment Season 3 #World's Finest: Jimmy Neutron VS. Dexter #Mother's Day Monstrosity / Dive! Dive! / Buzz Kill: In a Dexter's Laboratory Mothers day special, Dexter, Dee Dee, and Dad forgot to get Mom a card. They all must quickly go to the store and get one before she gets back, unfortunately, on their way there, they run into Mandark, Lalavava, and Windbear who are in the same situation and there's only one Mother's Day card left. They get into a fight over it. Dee Dee is in a diving contest and is going up against Lalavava. When Dexter kills a fly in the Astronomanov house, Oceanbird and Windbear start a picket to make everyone always be nice and never hurt anyone. #Eye-Yi-Yi! / Neat Freaked #I'm Machine / Dexter-Hair #Stubble Trouble #Sticky Situation / Sounds Like... #Who's Asking? / Superdex #Mandark, Women Darker / Lobes of Glory #Tooth Delay / Up a Tree #Dexter's Ark #Fun With Science #Tiger Woodsy / Brain Got Game #Girltown #Snow Clone / Debater: Snow Clone: Tired of being outnumbered by classmates when it comes to snowball fights, Dee Dee uses Dexter's Cloning Machine, however, the duplicates end up throwing snowballs at Dexter Season 4 #Mr. Genius/Friday Night/Slumber Party #Crackers Snackers/Mandark the Vampire/The Dexter 5000 #Hip to the Hop/Monkey Turns Evil #Dee Dee's Boyfriend/Dude Crude/A Fourth Mom Cartoon #Farmation/Kittyitty #Dex, Dex, Dex/Tanturama/Nugget Sale #Attack of the Robots/Jail Jet/Dee Dee's Laboratory #Stark Dexter Mad/Super Jupiter/A Fourth Dad Cartoon #End of Disaster/The Black Bird #Minty Mish/Wring Wreals/Smarty Marty #Mandark Men/Chicken Planet #Hatch-a-who/School Redo/Nemopolious #Scary Spooks/Uneptune/Hookochoo #Kitty Liter/Alley Oops #Robo Dexter/Dexter Socks #Mandark Returns #Momdark #Beast Master/Bubble Boy #Dee Dee Fo Fum/Pest In Show #The Blue Hole/No Gloves No Love #Teacher's Pet/Dexter's New Clothes #Time On My Side/Head Trip Specials Merry Christmas Dexter - A two part Christmas special about Dexter's Lab. Dexter Halloween - A two part Halloween speacial about Dexter's Lab. Dexter Easter - A two part easter Special about dexter's Lab Dexter's Laboratory the Movie - A huge movie about Dexter's Laboratory that shows how the whole thing ends. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Lists